Dragon's Legacy
by WingedWolf101
Summary: A hero is never born; they're made. With Tigress now pregnant with Po's child; a new danger lurks within the darkness. A darkness that seeks to destroy the Dragon Warrior and his legacy. Po/Tigress.
1. Shadow's in the Moonlight

**A/N: I'm back; and this time. I'm doing stories for Kung Fu Panda now. Now if you don't like Po/Tigress, then I strongly recommend you don't read it. But anyways, sit back- relax, and enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

><p>Tigress' lone shadow sat upon the high mountain top of the eastern mountains of china; the howling winds gently picking up as the cool air soared through the mountain tops.<p>

The stars twinkled like diamond jewels hovering over the sleeping villages that lie beneath them. The full moon luminously dangled in the sky; its ghostly white glow casting a long white strip of neon over the lush green landscape. The dark blue sky wavered brilliantly under the moon's brilliant gaze as the cool winds whipped through the night sky.

Tigress sighed lightly, for the breath taking sight of the green plains beneath her and the wavering white light of the full moon was just a perfect combination. _She couldn't have asked for a better night; it was just so breath taxingly beautiful. _

Tigress sat above the hard rock surface of the boulder that she had perched herself upon. She rested her back on the head of the boulder while she propped her upper body up with her elbows. Tigress had one knee raised while the other leg dangled lazily off the large stony granite.

Tigress' throat lightly vibrated with a soft purr; her spine tingling as she felt the cool sixty two degree air flowing through her shiny orange pelt. She basked in the moon's light; while opening her eyes to take in the full sight of the white sapphire.

The reflection of the night sky was reflected from Tigress' pupils as she glued her vision on to the sky, for it was rare to have a night such as this. Just so clear and beautiful; it reminded her just how beautiful life was.

Then Tigress' mind rested on him- the warrior that had dug deep beneath her iron jaw exterior; and brought out a heart of gold.

The cool frosty air suddenly seemed to get warmer as she further thought of him; his strong arms embracing her in hugs when she needed comfort. His genuine smile gleaming in the sun's rays, always brightening up her world when it seemed darker. His warm heart beat thumping against her ear drums when they cuddle together after long tiring fights from protecting the valley of peace.

Tigress continued to rest her gaze upon the moon; its white glow reminding her of his milky white fur rubbing against hers when she'd hug him tightly.

Ever since he tore down her emotionless walls; Tigress found herself feeling new things. New things that she had never even dreamt of feeling before. It was like she had taken in a big gulp of fresh air that her lungs had refused to breath in for years through her rough life from childhood to adult.

Tigress shifted her position to where she was resting her elbows on top of her kneecaps; never once taking her eyes off the moon that seemed to in rich her with its energy.

Then the roaring sounds of a rumbling waterfall suddenly caught tigress' attention.

The female tiger readjusted her position to where she was now staring down from her resting location from on top of the boulder she laid rest on.

Gazing downward; Tigress took notice of a high cliff spraying beautiful crystal blue waters from its core. The water creating a thick mist around it as the liquids plummeted towards the ground at a high velocity.

"Beautiful night; huh Tigress?", a semi-deep yet familiar voice questioned.

Tigress smiled ever so slightly as she heard the voice of the one she loved so deeply; she showed this love by turning around to welcome the brilliant gaze of a Panda's emerald green eyes.

Po smiled down at Tigress as he slowly made his way to where the tiger was sitting comfortably amongst the rock. "May I join you Ma'm?", the goofy panda questioned as he finally approached Tigress' sitting position.

Tigress' whiskers swayed through the nightly breeze and she smiled up to her newly made loved one. "Of course you can join me; just try not to babble non-stop", the feline giggled to the male panda as she gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

Po winced when Tigress' fist _'lightly' _made contact to his arm; for despite Tigress' new softer side- her playful punches still hurt.

Tigress noticed Po wincing when she nudged him in the shoulder; her smile turned into a slight frown. "I'm sorry; I'm still sort of working on this hole 'gentle' thing".

Po smirked his signature grin and bent forward to lean against the beautiful tiger. "Ah its ok; we're warriors! Kind of hard to not be so uhh- less gentler".

Tigress chuckled under her breath; she loved his constant goofiness that never seemed to stop. Turning her head to the right; Tigress slowly leant her head against Po's muscular chest. Taking in every sound of his loud heart beats as the muscle thumped like a drum within his chest.

Po's stomach irrupted into a flock of butterflies when Tigress leant her head against his broad chest. His shoulders quivering from sudden weakness when Tigress pressed her slender body against his own husky body.

This was something new for Po; despite having grown in many categories- fighting being the main one. He had always felt… sort of… _weak _when he was around her. It was like one moment he'd be fearlessly taking on a hole band of wolf bandits flinging deadly sharp blades at him; then his strength would suddenly melt away.

Tigress felt Po's shudder, then purred in content. She applied a tad bit more pressure to her closeness as she leant in closer to him. Then raising her clawed paw; she cupped the panda's thick cheeks in her palm, then placed a gentle kiss amongst his white lips.

The Panda's eyes went from wide to sudden blissfulness when his lips met hers; the sweet aroma of her jasmine scented fur engulfed his nostrils, completely nauseating him.

As they're lips met; Tigress let her hands travel freely; exploring different parts of Po's back. She couldn't help but giggle under the kiss when she felt Po squirm slightly; for her sharp claws were slightly tickling the panda when she gently ghosted them over his back.

But while she felt his back; and savored the sweet flavor of his kiss- she took notice just how tight Po's body was becoming.

A few months after the defeat of Lord Shen's fleet; Po seemed to have grasped a new concept to life. For he began to put himself through vigorous training exercises; some of the obstacles being more intense then even Shifu's training sessions. He would begin to train harder and rougher then anyone; almost tying himself up to Tigress; but still not fully reaching her potential in training wise.

As the weeks turned to months; Po didn't realize it; but his body began to show great results of his constant exercising.

His arms became less flabby and possessed more defined muscle lining; his belly was now less fat and more bulk. His body went from pure huskiness; to upright rugged. Though he still had some fat on his stomach; his muscle lining was becoming more athletically toned; making his under muscle a slightly more visible.

As Tigress continued her passionate, yet soft kiss; she couldn't help but creek one eye open, there her vision traveled from Po's eyes; which were shut; and laid to rest on his right cheek.

Tigress then spotted something on Po's cheek that'd forever reminded her of his harsh battle on a fight that nearly cost him his life. After a few months had passed after the fight with Shen; Shifu had received news on a terrifying murder that had taken place.

Shifu had received word that murder was actually a distraction for a robbery; rumor had it that rouge hyena bandits had used poisonous darts to kill a bystander to whom was known to run a stand that contained many valuable pieces of gold.

But not fearing anything would happen, and taking comfort in the fact that Po's new found inner peace would delay any chances of failure. Shifu sent Po and Tigress to deal with the bandits that committed such a vial act- to bring them to justice.

But what turned out to be such a simple mission… soon turned into a fight for life and death.

For during the fight; Tigress was separated from Po; as Po struggled to get out of a charging heard; Tigress failed to see one of the bandits swing a heavy makeshift axe at her. But Po had spotted the attack; and had gotten there just in time to hit Tigress out of the way; and take the gruesome blade.

What had only looked like a slight scratch at the time; had now became a deep red savvy scar that would forever remain a reminder of that battle.

Tigress observed the long jaggedly edged red scratch; the deepness of the wound had caused a puncture to the panda's skin cells. Meaning that he was unable to grow his hair back in that one specific area right under his right eye; making the scar even more noticeable.

Seeing that visible scar pained Tigress; for the idea of Po having nearly lost his eye from the hyena's axe really stung a hole in her heart.

Finally running out of air; Tigress and Po forced themselves away from each other, but still remained in each other's grasp.

Po smiled warmly at his feline lover; he enjoyed her so much- he almost couldn't stand it. He also took notice that she was staring at his scar; this act causing him to chuckle.

Then before Po knew it; Tigress took Po in her protective arms. She buried her face into his soft pelt; fearing that if she let go, he'd disappear forever. Tigress shuddered at this fact; fighting back one tear that threatened to fall from her eye socket.

Po starred at Tigress; then smiling he hugged her back, "Hey its okay… I am not going anywhere- I'm here for you".

Tigress smiled at Po's wonderful words; letting her heart of stone flutter with beating wings.

Then reaching out; Tigress planted yet another kiss upon Po's lips. It ignited a tingling inferno of romantic feelings wavering inside Tigress' heart. She continued to kiss him passionately, not caring if others could be watching them. All that mattered what that he was hers; and that they were together- and would remain together till the curtains fell and the lights went out.

Po slowly rolled over onto his back; letting the aggressive Tiger rest her body upon his belly. She wrapped her arms around his neck; and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Tigress fought the urge to just dig her claws into Po's back; not wanting to hurt him to anyway. But the urge was very tempting; but Tigress had a strong enough will power to keep her claws retracted.

The kiss began to get deeper as Tigress tightened her grip around Po's shoulders. Her tail wrapped around his leg as she tickled him with her whiskers.

Po smiled as the moon casted a ghastly glow over his mate's body; the light reflecting off of her body made the panda smile in awe. He observed her natural beauty; her beautiful fur blowing in the wind.

Tigress finally ended the kiss to give her mate a moment to breath; then smiling, she leaned down and massaged his shoulders. "You have handsome eyes, dragon warrior", the feline purred in admiration.

Po chuckled under his breath as he observed the feline whom was currently resting on top of his stomach. "Well your eyes are more beautiful".

Tigress flicked his nose with her tail, "Charmer". She giggled and continued to rest on his soft mattress like belly.

Tigress' eyes began to droop; and she slowly began to reminisce the day that had led up to this point in their relationship. What had caused her to realize her emotions for him.

_~Flashback (2 years ago)~_

_Lightning struck as Po whiplashed his body through a thundering heard of water buffalo. He dodged in and out by sliding from side to side as he came within inches from nearly being gored by the massive beast's horns. _

_From a higher up altitude; Tigress could only watch helplessly as Po struggled to dodge and weave his way out of the thick mob of charging buffalo. She was unable to help the Panda as she was being targeted by three hyena bandits that had just happened to be apart of this whole mess. _

_The hyena's had started the buffalo heard by firing black smoke grenades to startle the massive beast; for they had hopped the scattering mob would make Tigress and Po lose sight of them. _

_Well their plan had only worked for one; for Po had made a slight slip up by doing a roll down a rocky hill top and ended up right in the center of the heard. _

_But Tigress; whom had stayed on top of the hill was able to catch the bandits who had committed a evil murder. But as the feline fought them- she had failed to see Po nearly getting trampled to death by the startled heard the bandits had started._

_Tigress dodged each blade with swift efficiency; causing the hot-headed bandits to grunt with dire frustration. Still they swing faster and faster; in hopes of catching the tiger and killing her; but with each swing; they only failed more. _

_Finally Tigress spotted an opening; one hyena bandit had dropped his blade from tiredness of his constant swinging. Then drawing her foot back; Tigress did a round-house kick and planted a vicious blow to the hyena bandits head._

_Then quickly turning; Tigress swing her claws and counteracted another hyena bandits sword; blocking it with her claws._

_As the battle progressed; the hyena that Tigress had kicked earlier had just gotten to his feet. The bandit slobbered in anger as drool dripped from his fangs; then quickly picking up an axe he had dropped. The bandit raised the axe above high above his head._

_Then drawing back, the bandit charged. _

_Tigress was still focusing on the other two bandits that seemed to not give up. She failed to detect the third hyena that processing near her at a very fast pace._

_Po had finally made it past the last of the charging buffalo heard; but he had received damage from a ferocious kick one of the larger bulls gave him to the chest. _

_Just as Po began to recover; he suddenly looked up just in time to see Tigress distracted by two bandits… and __**the third bandit heading right towards her with a huge axe!**_

_Po gasped in horror; then quickly crouching down; he launched himself off the ground and raced towards the bandit. He huffed as he pushed himself harder and harder; for running was never really Po's strong point; but then again he never had a very strong drive; but this drive was to save the one he secretly loved the most. _

_Tigress turned around just in time to witness the bandit just inches away; but didn't have time to brace herself. So she shut her eyes tightly; waiting for the blade's slicing contact. _

_But however; the blow never came. _

_For a powerful sheer force had knocked into Tigress' right hip; nearly dislocating it the force of the push._

_Tigress flew a good distance before crashing into the dirt; she groaned. But then the sounds of a shrieking yelled pounded against her hear drums._

_Quickly looking up; Tigress; world was darkened._

_Where Tigress was currently standing; stood a large stain of blood soaking the ground. Po stood in the spot where Tigress was nearly sliced in half; he stood there shacking; both his hands were covering his face._

_The bandit was frozen; his brain failing to grasp on what had just happened. One moment he was charging blinding at the tiger for kicking him, and then he saw black and white; then swung the blade._

_Tigress opened her mouth; not no words came out. Her eyes went wide when her mind finally understood what had just happened- she figured it out when she saw red liquid drip from between Po's finger tips as he covered his face._

_Anger suddenly bursted through Tigress; quicker then lightning as she sprung to her feet. She dashed like a bullet towards the bandit; seeing nothing but red hot hate._

_The bandit was knocked over by a black and orange blur, he was knocked unconscious from a series of fist and kicks rapidly being thrown to his head._

_Tigress then reached down and grabbed the hyena by his flank; then taking a step away; she dragged the hyena bandit over towards a cliff edges._

_Then looking down; she spotted some rapid currents beneath her._

_Tightening her grip on the Hyena's neck; she held him over the edge. Wanting the last thing the Hyena would see was her red eyes._

_Then she released her grip; and watched the bandit plummet to his death; only looking away when she heard a 'splash!'._

_Finally the anger melted away; and recalling the event of Po saving her life. _

_Then sudden fear took over, "Po!", Tigress yelled with dreadful fear as she raced over to him._

_Po had collapsed onto ground; his hands still covering his face. _

_Tigress slid to her knees and grabbed Po's arms; then quickly removing them from his face; she witnessed a heart twisting sight._

_A huge red gash swayed around Po's eye; the gash wasn't huge; but was very deep… and what caused Tigress real dead- was the fact that the gash made contact with his eye._

_Fearing that he might've lost his eye; Tigress wrapped her arms around Po's head and sat his large white head into her lap. There she cradled him to her chest as hot tears began to leak from her leaking eye sockets._

_She looked upon Po's bruised and scarred face, she couldn't help but ask. "Po… why did you save me?", she asked through raspy breaths._

_Po opened his eyes the best he could. Then slowly reaching out; he caressed Tigress' wet cheek. "Because… I love you". _

_Tigress heart nearly stopped; her eyes wide with astonishment. Something new washing over her hardened emotions; and finally taking it in with a soft embrace._

_~End of Flashback~_

Tigress shivered at the memory coursing through her mind; but yet… despite the deep grief the mission had caused for both of them. It did do one thing for both of them.

It made Tigress realize just how much Po loved her.

It was not the fact that he saved her; oh no… it was the fact that he'd die for her.

She'd do the same for him…

There the rest of the night was spent with Tigress resting with her mate as they gazed among the clouds; savoring every moment they spent with one another. Letting sleep soon take over; and each slumbered within each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there's chapter one; sorry if there is spelling mistakes. My computer is acting up so I gave up on trying to mess with it. Hope you like it; review please.**


	2. Sparring Sickly

_A/N: Well hey people; I'm back with chapter two, and I hope you all enjoy it._

_Anyways a quick-shot out; I'd like to thank 'Soul of a Lion', for helping me work out some kinks in this story._

_Anyways; without further ado; chapter two._

* * *

><p>Tigress slowly strolled along the stony steps of the Jade Palace; her mind preoccupied with many different things. She was heavily distracted by certain factors that had been pestering her mind a lot.<p>

She had taken notice that her fighting skills seemed; a little off lately.

Such as her insight and quick awareness when grappling in hand-to-hand combat. Normally she'd be the fastest on the field; being the first to land a blow or a kick to her opponent's weak points. But now… odd things were happening; such as when she'd go to make a move- she would miscalculate the trajectory of her punch; and miss.

Tigress sighed; all this began to happen at a certain time after her 'romantic' night she had with the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress let another sigh escape her nostrils as she inhaled again; slowly making her way to the hot springs; or bath house.

She still was not sure if these strange effects were caused after that one night they spend together.

But it couldn't be…

It wasn't the first night that they had courted each other in a passionate act of caring. They've been together for nearly two years now; and never once after having a romantic night with her mate had resulted in these strange side effects.

Finally reaching the top of stairs; a medium sized building soon took in Tigress' full view.

The small house was sitting on the cliff's edge; the house was made out of green wood. Just above the green wooded shack; a hot waterfall of steaming liquid was being poured into the greenish bath house. The hot springs were pouring from a open cave that was located just above the house.

Tigress sighed; it felt like an eternity from climbing those stairs. Huh; now she knew how Po felt when she and the other five had thrown him down the jade palace steps nearly a hundred times.

Chuckling at the memory; Tigress reached out her beefy paw, then gripping the door handle. She slide the bamboo crafted door open; then stepped inside.

Once inside; Tigress' eyes darted around the room till she found the two doors that led into the pool part of the hot springs.

The bath house was divided into two halves; the male side being on the left, and the female side being on the right.

When entering the female side of the bath house; Tigress sighed in pure blissfulness as the hot steam blew into her face when she opened the door.

Then reaching out; Tigress felt around till she came to grip a thin sheet of woolen fabric.

Once she had her towel; Tigress gripped her vest and removed it from her upper body. Once her red silk vest was off; she bent over and removed her black slacks along with her white belt.

Then hanging up her sandals; Tigress wrapped the white towel around her shoulders. She stepped out from the door way and finally reached the pool; then sighing, she removed the towel and sank her body into the warm water.

Tigress smiled to herself as she felt the warm liquid encase her body; melting away any grief or soreness she was forced to bare.

Tigress raised one paw and began to rub her sore shoulders; remaining unaware that the door to the female side had opened and closed.

"Hey Tigress, didn't expect to see you here", a high-pitched feminine voice spoke out through the heavy mist.

Tigress jolted at the sudden sound of the voice, "Viper? What are you doing here?". The feline questioned as she relaxed her shoulders once more.

Viper dipped her head in a 'shrug' like motion; considering the fact she had no shoulders. "Well do I need a reason to want to hang out with my friend?", the green serpent questioned as she to slithered into the water; joining the stripped feline in the relaxing spa.

Tigress just shrugged her shoulders as she shifted her head to the side, "I guess you don't need a reason for something like that".

Viper rested her body up on the seat cushion beneath the water; but propped her body high enough to where her head was sticking out of the water.

Viper shut her eyes in relaxation as the clean water freshly warmed her scales, "Ya know Tigress, I took notice that you've been… acting different lately. Anything wrong with your relationship or something?".

Tigress opened her eyes in surprise at the snake's sudden question, "Of course not; nothing is wrong with our relationship… Actually are relationship is stronger then ever".

Viper creaked one eye open so she could study her friend's expression more closely, "Okay, so what's going on? I mean… you've been acting differently for the last four to five weeks. Are you certain nothing has happened?".

Tigress sighed in slight annoyance; she hated when Viper slipped her the 'hundred question' game. Flicking her tail slightly, she answered back. "Look, Viper, I assure you… everything is okay. Nothing is wrong with me". Tigress rolled her shoulders, and continued, "Okay I admit, I have been feeling strange lately. Its probley just a slight sickness or something…". Tigress answered as truthfully as she could.

Viper watched every facial movement Tigress' expression made.

When she saw no ounce of a fib; she knew Tigress was answering as honestly as she could. So finally deciding to give the subject a rest, Viper leaned further back into the water.

Tigress listened as she swished her tail back and forth; causing the water to splash slightly as she did so. Then she sat up; laying her arms on both sides of the hot spring. Then Tigress let the water move under her back; taking in more heat way. She smiled as the warm waters melted away her soreness.

Suddenly; Viper looked at Tigress' stomach- something immediately catching her eye.

Even though it was very hard to tell; Tigress seemed to have a slight slope on her stomach.

Maybe the snake was losing her eye-sight; but she knew one thing; was that Tigress had a flat stomach. Here the feline almost seemed like she had a slight bloat in the center of her stomach.

But what really threw the snake off; was the fact that just the tiger's stomach was slightly bloated. If Tigress was gaining weight; she'd be a little bigger in other places as well. But this was just her stomach, now the snake grew worried for her friend.

Viper then shook her head, shrugging away her paranoid feeling. She decided that she would just keep an eye on her friend; but no more attention would be thought into the slight misshape in the tiger's stomach.

Just then Viper opened her fanged mouth and verbally computed another question, "Hey Tigress, I just remembered- Po and the other guys are going to be sparring in about an hour… You want in?".

Tigress slipped her friend a slight smirk, "You know I could never resist an opportunity to a fight".

_**~(At the Training Hall)~**_

Po and Crane grappled; both warrior taking each other on in a head-on collision spar.

Po made the first move by landing on his head and flailing his feet in a circular motion of kicks. He pushed himself forward as he released the typhoon of kicks against the bird.

Crane's eyes widen in horror at the sudden attack; he quickly folded his wings to block each kick.

Po lashed ten kicks at one time; each kick meeting its target- but failing to cause any damage.

But then shifting his attack patterns; Po suddenly rose up from his hand-stand position, and shifted into a hand grapple.

Crane didn't have time to react to Po's attack of sheer brute force. The large black and white bear delivered two vicious palm blows to the bird's back. Causing Crane to fly right out of the arena.

Po watched as the purple and white bird flip flopped into the door; but once he saw Crane was defeated; the no longer flabby panda jumped up in victory. "Oh yea! That's called being awesome!".

Crane sighed, then reluctantly stood up on his talons. "Well done Po, you've won… _yet again_", the feathered warrior stated much to his dismay.

Ever since Po defeated Lord Shen, he was nearly impossible to defeat in head on combat. Crane had always been able to beat the Panda in speed; but brute force was suddenly beginning to become Po's favorite style.

Monkey smirked as the gave the bird a pat on the wing, "Don't worry Crane; I'm sure there is plenty of time for you to get wooped. But right now; the actual spar is with Tigress".

Crane nodded in agreement; still sore at the idea of losing once again to the panda. But this was the Dragon Warrior; hard to believe he used to be a tubby panda who couldn't even touch his toes. Now he was brighter then a shining star.

Just then the sound of the training hall doors opening and closing caught all the guy's attention. Soon the sight of Tigress being followed by Viper led their vision.

Tigress smiled as she entered the training; for she was now well rested from the spa- and now was ready to spar with her most favorite opponent.

Viper noticed Tigress' sudden facial change; and knew she'd better clear out before the tiger began to spar. So quickly the snake slithered to the opposite side of the room. Finding a comfy position on Crane's leg by coiling herself around them.

Once everyone was settled and seated a safe distance; Po turned to face Tigress. "Ah, hello there beautiful… you look lovely today!", the Panda complimented. "Have you been working out some stripes?".

Tigress chuckled at the Panda's kind/ yet goofy words. "Thank you, Big boy. And I must say you look rather dashing today as well".

Po raised one eyebrow as he slid into a defense stance, "Big boy? Touché".

Tigress smiled and nodded, then quickly replacing her smile with a serious face; she slid into a attack stance.

The sound of the winds howling drifted through the silent air of the room; as tension grew- so did anxiety among of the five.

Viper and Mantis has their eyes glued on Tigress, and Monkey and Crane had their eyes stuck on Po. All four waiting anxiously for the starting signal.

From above; some clouds that had been dark and grey all day suddenly parted. Letting loose a long stream of the sun's rays.

As soon as the sun's rays hit the training hall; both opponents flew forward.

Tigress was first to strike; she thrusted a quick left jab to her rival's head.

Po saw the attack; and quickly flew his right arm up to bloke the blow. As soon as Tigress punch hit his arm; Po chucked his elbow back and flung his hand forward. Delivering a tough pound to Tigress' nose, slightly pushing the feline back with the surprised attack.

But that didn't help much; for as soon as Tigress stepped back- she charged Po again. She was a blur as she repeatedly let loose a wave of fists of kicks.

Po gasped; then quickly bringing his arms up; he dodged the best he could. Quickly sliding as fast as lighting, Po at least made it difficult for the tiger to strike him.

But her attacks did not alter to Po's avoidance strategy- if she just stayed right on his tail- then she knew he'd have to drop his defense stance. Resulting in her landing a blow to his face and knocking him out of the ring.

Po was becoming desperate; he knew his panda style technique was no good when his challenger was _right _up in his face. He summarized as quickly as he could; he knew Tiger style had no defense- it is just _'attack, attack, and attack'. _

Then a plan hatched inside his head; _'Maybe if I can throw enough punches to distract her vision… I can get enough room to throw in a kick of miracles!', _Po relayed a plan through his head.

As Tigress continued to get closer; Po was readying himself. He knew that Tigress was incredibly fast with a side of raw strength to that package. But however; she could only handle so much- and her eyes were her main reliance on her fighting style. She needed to watch her opponent's every move- simply because her fighting style had no defense to it.

Po used this to his advantage.

Right as Tigress drove another right handed punch; Po threw her off guard with a sudden hip-bump.

Po slammed his right hip into Tigress', sending the tiger back. Just as soon as the feline looked away- Po let loose a rain of punches.

Tigress gasped; then she brought her palms up to counteract each attack that was thrown at her.

Po began to breath heavily; little beads of sweat trickled down his face as he continued to punch faster, and harder.

Tigress kept all her focus on Po's upper half; for that was the only half she could spot moving at such a high rate. She kept her arms bent and her back straight; preparing to spring a finishing side blow to the panda's left flank when he dropped his guard.

Finally, Po's chance came- just as soon as Tigress brought her arms up; she left her stomach exposed.

Po quickly drew his foot back, winding his leg up like a cargo spring- then giving himself a tad bit more pressure, Po jetted his leg upward. He shut his eyes and bit his tongue, and let the mother of all vicious kicks out in one swing.

Tigress couldn't bloke the kick in time, as her eyes shot wide open when Po's heel dug right into her gullet. The kick drew so much sheer power up; it delivered a very harsh blow to Tigress' stomach.

The blow caused Tigress to slide backwards- a shockwave of pain suddenly numbing her hole body.

Po brought his leg back down; then shifting around- he prepared for another attack. But to his surprise, there was no attack following his kick.

Assuming he had won; Po began to jump around in victory- not even looking towards Tigress. She was such a good warrior and so strong- Po had never once had to look at her while after planting a hard kick.

As Po was distracted by his lucky victory; Tigress had slide to her knees. She drew her hands to her stomach; a very sickly expression plastered all over her face.

Just as Monkey approached Po to give him a pat on the back; he suddenly noticed Tigress' vague expression. This immediately drew great concern, "Tigress? Are you okay?", Monkey asked as he slowly walked up to the tiger.

The rest of the five to approached Tigress- they to were confused and shocked.

Po; whom finally turned around- saw Tigress sitting on her knees with a look on her face that she was about to her lose her lunch.

Po stiffened and immediately went to the tiger's side, "Tigress?".

Tigress didn't respond to any of their questions, instead, she replied with a gagging sound. "I think I'm going to be sick!".

Then covering her mouth, Tigress retreated towards the bathrooms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there is chapter two- hope ya'll enjoyed it. Also just to avoid confusion- I am not too sure on how Panda style and Tiger style work exactly. All I know is that Tiger style is nothing but attacking, and Panda style is more of a defensive stance kinda thing. Also i promise the chapters will be longer ., its just been awhile since i've typed. Just give me some time to get back into the grove of things. _

_Well anyways, Review please; it helps dedicate me into writing more chapter =). Stay tuned for chapter three, will Tigress be okay?_


	3. Nightmare Meets Reality

_A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!_

_Now presenting… chapter 3! Things are really starting to pick up =)._

* * *

><p>Tigress stood over the sink, her back completely arched in a awkward angle. Her breathing was extremely heavy, and her arms shook weakly. Tigress rubbed her face in weakness, she shook terribly as her stomach vomited up her lunch.<p>

Her throat was burning severely from the stomach acids rising out of her. She breathed heavily as she gagged out some more gross tasting liquid.

She didn't understand, one moment she was so full of energy! Then the next minute she's doubled over in pain from one of Po's nasty Miracle Kicks.

She sighed; the pressure in her stomach finally loosening up just enough for her to look.

Slowly straightening her back; but remaining on her knees, Tigress reached up and unbuttoned the bottom three latches on her silky red vest. Tigress breathed through her nostrils as she parted her shirt just enough to where only her stomach was showing.

Tigress sat straight on her knees, keeping herself close to the toilet just incase she gets sick again. But directing her attention to a near by mirror, the orange tiger slowly rotated her body from side to side; observing the damage that had been made.

So far everything looked alright, nothing looked out of place. She did spot one dark brown mark right in the center of her stomach. She summarized that the small brown mark will later become a huge dark bruise. But Tigress shrugged it off; bruises didn't really seem to effect her much. Its not like she had a huge gash or open wound on her stomach.

Tigress shrugged the bruise off, concluding that she'll just put an ice pack on it later if it begins to hurt. But just as Tigress began to button her crimson shirt back up; she suddenly noticed something…

Tigress looked back at herself in the mirror; a swollen bump was distending Tigress' stomach. It was not a big bulge; but it was large enough for Tigress to notice, but not big enough for anyone else to tell.

Tigress stared oddly at her reflection, a big red question mark rising up out of her head as she continued to observe the bulge. Then standing up, Tigress turned her body sideways to get a side view of her body. When she did, she noticed her stomach was slopped, and her belly was slightly rounded.

Tigress began to get an uneasy feeling; could Po have damaged her from the inside?

Tigress then cupped the round part of her stomach, she slowly rubbed her paws along the sides of her swollen center. As if she were trying to figure out what it was by feeling, but by far, that was not helping either.

Tigress was starting to get worried, if this were a wound; it was not a wound she'd ever witness before.

"What… is this?", Tigress questioned herself as she kept caressing her stomach; as if her constant rubbing would flatten her stomach out again.

This was obviously not belly fat, cause if it were, she wouldn't be slender anywhere else.

Before Tigress took her eyes off of her stomach; she brought her thoughts back to the moment right when Po dug his heel into her stomach. It felt… almost as if… she felt something move inside of her when Po did his vicious miracle kick. Like, something had jerked inside of her when Po's foot dug into it.

She sighed nervously; for whatever was wrong… it didn't look good.

_**~(Jade Palace Roof Tops)~**_

Shifu stood among roof top of the jade palace. He sat silently in a meditating position as the cool late afternoon air brushed through his whiskers. He chuckled under his breath as he felt some fresh pink rose blossoms glide between his sensitive ears.

But the beautiful feeling of mother nature caressing his white fur could not mask the deep worry that was rising in the very pit of his stomach.

Just a few hours ago; Master Shifu had just been notified by Crane and Monkey that Po had sparred with Tigress. But there was nothing out of the ordinary with that subject; for his daughter loved sparring with the dragon warrior. It almost seemed perfectly well kept to say the least.

But it was what happened that caught Shifu off guard.

Monkey was extremely detailed when he retold the grand master everything that had happened. He reminisced the battle on how Tigress had stayed on Po, and then explaining how Po turned the tables on her by distracting her with more punches. Then doing a savage Miracle Kick to Tigress' stomach, then it made her topple over in pain.

The explanation on Tigress' reaction to Po's harsh kick deeply disturbed the red panda; for Tigress had been kicked a thousand- if not million times in the stomach. Never once had she reacted in such a strange demeanor.

Well there has been times where Tigress had been kicked by large opponents, and she had responded in a dry-heaving like motion. Nothing strange about that, plus those kicks she'd received were probley harder kicks then the one Po hit her with.

But this… was completely out of the ordinary for Tigress; picturing her rolling over in sever pain after just one blow to her stomach.

Shifu shook his head; he knew something was wrong… he couldn't put his finger on it; but he knew there was something up.

Then a thought suddenly crossed Shifu's mind; he remembered speaking to a worried Viper several days ago. The green serpent had came to Shifu that Tigress had been acting off for several weeks now, and the fact she had a slightly slopped stomach and her fighting was off.

Shifu suddenly stopped his train of thought, and rewound back to a part.

Tigress had a slight slope in her stomach? And she had been acting sickly, resulting in her reaction time in fighting to be slowed?

Shifu thought long and hard; he also remembered Po and Tigress had stayed the night together outside the palace a few weeks ago. He knows for sure they had courted each other; but it was not the first time they had done so.

Shifu began to piece some puzzles together, and as he got further down the thought line, the more he began to grow fearful.

Finally, a thought struck him like a lightning bolt.

Fear rushed through him, could it be that his daughter… Tigress was-

Shifu's vision was suddenly ransacked by a tidal wave of pain; his vision blurred. Then all feeling left his body, the last thing the kung fu master felt was his body roughly hitting a stony surface.

_~(Shifu's Dream)~_

_Shifu jolted awake, like electricity had surged through him and gunned his heart into a striking pattern of beats._

_Shifu groaned, he slowly lifted his head; but something was wrong. His arm felt heavy, and it was freezing and he was soaking wet?_

_Shifu's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was in the middle of a rapid current. The red panda gasped and held his breath, trying his hardest not swallow a lung full of water. He coughed as some cold water forcefully entered his throat, choking him slightly as he was thrown against some rocks as he was carried down river._

_Shifu tried with all his might to grab a branch or a rock that drifted along side of him; but he was having no luck. The coldness of the water was dropping his body temperature at a rapid rate; zapping his muscles and forcing him into a slow state of shock._

_Shifu felt himself begin to sink; the coldness taking its toll as it froze his appendages. He couldn't fight the freezing current for much longer._

_Finally things began to turn black, Shifu's vision was soon filled cold transparent water._

_Bubbles spewed from Shifu's mouth as the polar water finally drug his hole body under. Much water poured down his throat as he began to lose conciseness._

_Then, right before the old red panda could drown, a loud '__SPLASH'__ was heard. _

_Shifu felt large strong hands grab at his body, he grimaced in pain when he felt large, yet very thick claws dig into his sides. He knew he'd have open gashes in his side by how sharp and big those claws were._

_Shifu felt himself get drug to the surface, his small frame was hauled out of the water and onto the cold hard ground._

_Everything was still black, his lungs still clogged with water, refusing to let his body supply any air for his air waves._

_Then great pressure was applied in ten heavy jabs as heavy palms were pressed roughly against his chest. The large palms rapidly pounded on his chest; repeating many heavy blows to his lungs. Shifu then felt all the water get pressed roughly out of his lungs._

_Water squirted out of Shifu's mouth as he let out raspy coughs, he gagged for air as the water coursed out of his body. _

_Finding the strength to push himself up, Shifu opened his eyes and shakily rolled up onto his knees. _

_Taking in a deep sigh, the master smiled weakly as he realized he had just been saved. _

"_Thank you for saving me stranger…", the master thanked gratefully to the shadowy figure sitting in front of him._

_The shadowy figure did not respond back, but instead… it reacted by landing a vicious kick to the master's head._

_Shifu was kicked across the water like a skipping stone, he slide and bashed against a small tree. He grunted in pain as he opened his eyes, there… a pair of dark emerald green eyes were staring angrily back at his own cobalt eyes._

_Shifu gulped in heavy fear as the darkness hiding the figure finally faded just enough to get insight on what the stranger looked like._

_The stranger was big, its body was incredibly athletically toned, muscle definition lines were visible as large veins were protruding from the figure's thick arms. A strong chest heaved with powerful breaths as it sighed angrily through giant glimmering fangs that stuck nearly seven inches outside its mouth. Long black ears stood on top of its head as a wide and long snout filled with jagged sharp teeth stuck out. A long white ragged mane hung from its head, with thick black stripes coursing over the creature's snow white fur. Its eyes were surrounded by patches of charcoal black color; almost like a panda's color definition._

_Shifu noted immediately that this creature was a black and white tiger; but… how? Shifu had never seen a white tiger before. Nor had he even seen a feline of this muscular status before, it appeared that this cat liked to eat healthy and work out non stop._

_The large feline rolled its broad shoulders, then bending down, it wrapped its huge black claws around Shifu's throat. A deep spine chilling snarl vibrated from the creature's neck._

_Shifu placed his hands around the tiger's hand, trying desperately to pry its iron hard fingers away from strangling his throat. As Shifu opened his eyes in a desperate plea, he noticed a large blackish/blue colored dragon tattoo marked the feline's right side._

_The dragon tattoo like mark was very large in size; it started under the feline's right eye; then coursed around its right shoulder, then ended its travel by overlapping the feline's thick right forearm._

_Shifu stopped looking at the tattoo, and started right into the cat's burning green eyes. "Please! You saved me from drowning! Why are you trying to kill me!", the master tried reasoning with it._

_Then a deep, yet feminine voice echoed through the creature's viciously large canine fangs. __**"Because I need you…". **_

_Shifu gawked in utter shock- this muscular albino tiger was… a female!_

_Shifu remained silent for a few minutes; but shaking off the shocking factor- he thought about what he attacker, yet savior had said. _

"_Need me?", the red panda questioned. "Why do you need me?". _

_The big cat suddenly released her grip from the master's neck. Then taking a few steps back; Shifu began to observe her._

_He noticed that she wore black slacks with a heavy chain-studded belt wrapping around her wide waist. Diamond shaped emblems traveled down both sides of the legs of her slacks. She wore a ripped, dark grey colored tank top. _

_Heavy metal cuffs sat on her wrist, broken chains dangled from the bulky cuffs. _

_Shifu's eyes widen, he slowly reached his hand out to the white tiger. "Who… who are you?". _

_But it was not the tiger's horrifying appearance or strange clothing that caught Shifu in a state of shock; but It was the fact the tiger had very familiar green eyes._

_Shifu just froze in stillness, "Those eyes…"._

_But before Shifu could further explore the tiger for answers; he felt a sharp blow to the head._

_~(End of Shifu's Dream)~ _

Shifu shot up from his sleeping position on the ground- cold sweat pouring from his white fur. Fear wracking unforgivingly at his stomach.

A knot twisted inside the master's throat as he sat up, then slowly rubbing his temples, the red panda mustard up some remaining strength and forced himself into a sitting position.

"W-what… was that… dream?", Shifu asked as he leaned against his staff for support on his weak legs. _"Or… who was that?"_.

Those eyes, they burned in the back of Shifu's mind like a haunting florescent light. It was very scary, but yet confusing… first this person saves him from drowning, then it attacks him?

Shifu shook his head, not knowing at all what to make of this dream.

But suddenly, a new thought dashed a crossed Shifu's mind- a more important matter that had to be dealt with.

Shifu decided to investigate the meanings of this dreams; but at a different time. For as of right now, his daughter was going through something that Kung Fu could not handle alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Finally! This chapter is finished._

_Ok before you all post a critique review, let me say something'. I am sorry for how this chapter turned out, I was rushed and wanted to get it done. _

_You do not need to point out the errors of this chapter; for I am completely aware of all the errors. I am really tired and don't feel like going through all of it… I will go back and edit when I get the spare time._

_Anyways I apologize for this chapter; please review._

_And a quick side not- go to deviant art and check out a user by the name of __'PrinzeBurnzo'. _

_She is a REAL cool artist and has some real gnarly Kung Fu Panda art! Go check it out!_

_Anyways stay tuned for chapter four- it looks like Shifu has figured out Tigress' problem. Have a nice night! Stay classy and peace out._


	4. Visit to the Doctor's

_A/N: Well, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! =) It means a lot. _

_Sucks that school is starting back up; so the chapters may take a little longer to write then the first few did. But I promise to stay dedicated to this story; and the chapters WILL be up. Just got be a tad bit patient =) _

_Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!_

* * *

><p>Tigress hurried down the steps of the jade palace, trying to be careful as not to trip over her long thin tail. She watched the steps carefully, but still she couldn't help but let her mind wander.<p>

The bruise on her stomach was beginning to hurt; but not in just any normal way. It was a strange internal pain that she had never felt before, it was like a pain mixed with a cramp. Like a contraction sort of, but yet not one.

Without anymore delay, Tigress finally reached the bottom of the endless stairs. Once at the bottom, she power-walked through the village.

Bystanders were quick to notice the Feline master quickly walk by, and all waved their paws and hooves in greeting to the presence of one of their protectors.

Despite her big rush, she could help but wave hi back. The villagers in the Valley Peace were not only friendly and peaceful, but they knew how to show respect to the ones who've been risking their lives to protect them. The citizens knew this, and were internally grateful for it.

Once Tigress got passed the friendly mob, she finally made her way to the ending point of the valley. There she slowly observed her surroundings, taking in every detail from the tiled sidewalk, up to the stone carved walls.

Then she reached her destination, a smaller white building with a red cross painted on the front door stood lonely in the far distance.

Tigress entered through the front door and took a step into the main room. Once there, her eyes scanned the rooms that made up the small house. There she spotted some movement in the corner of her eye.

When Tigress turned to face the moving object, a very friendly face suddenly popped out of the darkness.

"Well hello Master Tigress! I never thought we'd see you again!", a high pitched voice greeted Tigress. "How have you been over the years?".

Tigress sighed and chuckled, she looked down at the small coyote that stood in front of her. "Hello Doctor Shu ", Tigress greeted as she pressed her palms together and bowed respectfully to the doctor. "I have been better, just not today".

The small male coyote chuckled and held out his paw and gripped Tigress' paw larger paw, then tugging on her arm. The small doctor led the taller feline into the medical center.

Once in the room, the small red coyote sat Tigress down on a low chair, once she was seated in a good position, the small canine retreated to the far side of the room. Over there, he opened up a drour and retrieved a hat with a light attached on it. Then he grabbed a small, yet thick white jacket that held two large pockets over his chest.

Shu tightly wove the jacket over his arms and body, once his suit was on, he proceeded back over to the female tiger. "Alright Master Tigress,", master Shu began as he turned his back to her. "Now tell me what brought you here today, and be sure to use specific detail on your problem".

Tigress' mind began to drift back to the beginning of her problems, "Well… it began when me and the dragon warrior were sparring".

Doctor Shu raised his ears in surprise, he's never once treated Tigress for a spar wound.

But Shu was silenced when Tigress further explained, "We were fighting hard, but he surprised me by kicking me in the stomach".

But before Shu could throw out an explanation to what could be causing her slight pain, Tigress cut him off with more information.

"But here is what's bothering me, I'm sure you are currently aware of my relationship with the dragon warrior? Well we have been together for two years, and countless of times we have mated", Tigress paused, taking in a slight breath before continuing. "But just recently, about four or five weeks ago, we had courted each other. But after this event, I've been feeling off for the past few weeks… such as my fighting turning clumsy, I get sick easy, and my vision has been more blurred".

Shu's eyes slowly drifted to Tigress' stomach, that was currently covered by her red vest. "You've been getting sick lately huh?".

Tigress raised her eyebrow, "Yes, why?".

Without further question, Shu approached the tiger. At the height he was at, he was probley as high up to Tigress' knee level. So enabling himself to reach her stomach, the short dog pulled out a stool and cranked himself up to a higher position.

Once he was closer to Tigress' head, the small canine doctor reached for his clip-board and began to jot down some notes. "So master tigress… you also said the Dragon Warrior had struck you in the stomach… may I see the injury?".

Without delaying, Tigress slowly reached her claws up. Gripping the buttons, Tigress slowly undid the three lower buttons. Then pulling apart her vest, Tigress exposed her pale white furry stomach.

The canine immediately took in the full view of his patience's stomach. He quickly noticed a large brown bruise in the shape of a heel inking the center of her stomach. The bruise was quit large, and was very dark, actually it was one of the most deepened bruises he had ever seen.

But then… a very disturbing sight suddenly struck him.

Doctor Shu suddenly noticed Tigress' stomach slopping out in a strange way. It was like she had swallowed a beach ball, and retained its shape when it landed in the pit of her stomach.

Shu reached his paws, "Now Tigress… I need you to relax".

Tigress nodded and did as she was instructed.

Master Shu scootched as close as he could to the tiger, once he was close enough, he placed his small paws over Tigress' stomach. He stood in the frozen position for a few moments, then he began to slowly move his hands in a circular pattern over Tigress' slightly swelled stomach. The coyote let his hands travel from the sides of her stomach, then crossing over the top, then laying them to rest over the bruised section of her stomach.

He shut his eyes for a moment, taking in every single feeling his skin cells took in. He cleared his mind, focusing every ounce of his attention to feeling the tiger's stomach.

Master Shu's eyes shot open, for just beneath the palm of both his hands, he felt a small amount of movement. Now he grew concerned as a disturbing thought suddenly cracked his mind like a black-bull whip.

'_No… this cant be..'_, the Doctor thought vastly.

But really and truly, there was only one way to find out if his gut instinct was right.

Slowly raising his head, Master Shu pressed his large pointed ear against Tigress' stomach.

Tigress jumped a little by the doctor's sudden motion change, but she was quickly settled by a relaxing hand to her shoulder. "Please Master Tigress, relax okay?".

Tigress nodded, she silenced her breathing and slowed her heart rate down to help the Doctor in his listening examination. But the one thing she could not silence was her rising worry, for the look on his face told her something was very wrong.

Master Shu listened silently as he gently pressed his ear further against Tigress swollen stomach, he listened hard. He tightly shut his eyes and plugged his nose up so it wouldn't disturb his hearing process.

Everything was silent for the first five minutes, for Master Shu was getting ready to pull his ear away. His stomach began to relax as he was almost convinced that this bruise was just nothing more then a slight case of swelling.

But right before he took his ear away, a sudden sound pounded against his ear drum. Doctor Shu was immediately brought back to the Master's stomach, and he listened quietly.

There, a very faint sound of a heart beat entered his hearing waves. It was very weak, but it was loud enough for the coyote to hear it.

The doctor went pale, for his worst fear had been realized.

"_M-Master Tigress… w-when exactly did you and the Dragon Warrior last mate?"._

Tigress leant further back into her chair, for her back began to hurt slightly. "About five weeks ago, why do you ask that question?".

Then Master Shu removed his ear from her stomach, and brought his eyes back down to look at the massive bruise. "_You mean… about a month ago, right?"._

Tigress nodded, "Yes sir, but what does this have to do with my injury?".

Master Shu slowly slid out of his chair. He quietly shuffled to the other side of the room, he kept his back turned to her as he reached for his white coffee mug. He took a deep swig from the cup as the hot steaming liquid clenched his throat. He shakily put his mug back onto the table, then slowly turning back towards his patient, he let his eyes drop.

"_Master Tigress… I believe I have just figured out your problem…". _

Tigress suddenly leaned forward, her eyes widening slightly.

The Doctor nervous expression suddenly was masked by a shadow, _"Master Tigress, congratulations, you appear to be a month pregnant with a child"._

Tigress suddenly froze, a shockwave of cold numbness over took her system. Her muscles strained with a hardened abundance of pure shock.

But after a few minutes, the shock suddenly shifted into light flame of warmness.

Tigress slowly brought her hands up to her stomach, a strange feeling surfacing within her. She caressed her stomach, as if she could hear the sound of a child's laugh echo through the very back of her dark lonely mind. The sound of the child's laughter was filled with so many different emotions… it was something, that she had never once felt before.

Tigress kept rubbing her stomach, her eyes were still wide open. Then very soft words escaped her moist lips, _"I'm… I'm pregnant…"._ Her eyes suddenly reversed into a upwards smile, she began to repeat the those words in her head.

Her heart began to dance within her chest, feeling as if another smaller heart did a tag along as it danced along side her own heart with joy.

Tigress suddenly felt… like she was not alone anymore.

Sure she was never alone, she never felt alone when she was with her mate. But this feeling was different, like… her hole being was one hundred percent complete. A feeling that'd be with her forever.

Before Tigress could contemplate a question, she was silenced by Doctor Shu. The coyote had suddenly pried her hands away; then slapped a heating pad over her stomach.

Tigress' eyes widen when the doctor swiftly shoved her hands away from her stomach, "Doctor Shu, why-".

The small coyote silenced her by quickly raising his hand up, "Tigress, your pregnant, but I'm afraid the child might have suffered some damage". The coyote frantically stated as he proceeded to pull out his medical kit.

Even though Tigress was only a month pregnant, he can still give her vitamins and hope the child will pull through.

Sudden fear collapsed over Tigress' shoulders, "W-what? What do you mean?".

Doctor Shu was now digging furiously through his medical kit, "I mean when you were sparring with the Dragon Warrior, you were pregnant then, and if my predication is correct… he kicked your stomach right where the child's head was!".

Tigress' world turned dark, she sat in there in rising agony as her heart began to swell up from deep pressure of realization. _"No… n-no…"_.

Dr. Shu pulled out a black leather strap, then spreading it apart. He tightly wove the black leather across tigress' stomach. He tightened the heating pad over her belly, and pulled out a metal slab. "Alright Tigress, please do not worry. I am going to give you some vitamins, for hopefully no damaged was caused to the child's head".

Tigress felt one tear slide down her cheek, her snout tightened over her mouth as she shut her eyes in pure hurt. She couldn't believe it, one moment she was holding a miracle, now… a dark cloud drowned out the glowing miracle. Life could be so cruel…

Dr. Shu noticed just how much Tigress was hurting, "Miss Tigress, please do not worry… the injury is deep, but not deep enough to be fatal.".

Tigress gently took a small wash cloth that Shu had handed her, and pressed the cloth against her soggy eyes. "Not fatal?".

The small coyote nodded his approval, "Yes, the kick that your mate delivered to your stomach was deep yes, but it only caused a bruise. I cannot pinpoint exactly which area the child was kicked in, my guess was the head. But hopefully no damage will be brought to the child when he/she is born".

Then turning his back to her, Dr. Shu reached behind the counter top and grabbed a plastic bottle of pills. "Now Tigress, these are strong vitamins, they should give you enough protein to enable your child's strength" .

Tigress dried her eyes, then gently took the bottle of vitamins from the doctor's paw. "Thank you doctor".

Dr. Shu nodded, "Now be sure to take one in the morning, and one at night. Do not over-dose, or this could damage your child's health".

When Tigress nodded, Dr. Shu helped her up, then led her to the door. "Now do not worry Tigress, the child will be alright. Just when your stomach distends to greater size, do not train at all, okay?".

Tigress sighed, then nodded. It was disappointing that she wouldn't be able to train anymore, but the idea of further hurting her child scared her. So she would stay put and just meditate for the time being.

Tigress bowed to the doctor, "Thank you Master Shu, you always make things better…".

Shu opened the door for the future mother, "I'm glad you came by, now be sure to come back for a monthly check-up. We'll keep a close eye on your child".

With that and one last thank you and goodbye, Tigress made her way out the door and strolled back to the Jade palace.

She kept her hands on her stomach, feeling the pills bounce around in the bottle that currently laid in her pocket.

'_Oh dear lord…'_, Tigress began her mental prayer. _'Please let my child be okay..'. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well chapter 4 is now done, and I must say it turned out kind of decently if I do say so myself. Sorry for keeping you all waiting._

_But here's my plan, yes the chapters will take longer to update because of school, and I'm usually tired and cranky when I come home from school. I'll try my best to upload as much as I can, though expect to see chapters up on the weekend. _

_Anyways happy new year everybody! I know… kinda late saying that. But still, happy new year ;) _

_Will Tigress' child be alright? What will be the other's reaction? _

_Find out in chapter 5! _

_Have a wonderful day!_

_Please review!_


	5. Father Son Talk

_A/N: Hey people, so sorry for my long absence. I've just been tired lately, but no I'm not ever gonna discontinue this story._

_Now real quickly to answer some questions._

_Yes I know they didn't have pills or plastic bottles back then, but I prefer to have them advanced in other categories._

_And to the other question, I know that it'd take longer then just one month for Tigress to actually show in her pregnancy. But here I decided to have Tigress have the pregnancy span of a normal human, but because the child is half bear, it'll be larger. So in predevelopment, a bear cub is large then a tiger cub, and since this child is a hybrid, it'll make Tigress' stomach bigger then normal pregnant tigers._

_Well now that that's done, enjoy chapter 5!._

* * *

><p>Shifu sat in solitary confinement of his room, many thoughts escaping his already troubled mind. What was he to do? He had just figured out his daughter was pregnant; then had a horrific nightmare of a strange being that he'd never seen before?<p>

This was to troubling; but at least one fact that settled him was he knew for sure Po was the father. Normally he'd be frustrated with the fact that Po and Tigress had ever done something like this- but he knew Po's heart was pure… and he would never drop his responsibility as a hero; nor a parent. He knew Po was going to be a great father…

A father Shifu himself should've been to tigress…

Shifu sighed and rubbed his forehead; he felt so lost when he finally opened his eyes up and saw how he was with her. This broke him… and he knew he could never get those years back. But maybe being a parent herself could help erase those haunting memories of an awful past.

But then pushing those facts aside; he focused on the situation at hand. He knew she would not be able to train much when she gets further into the pregnancy. Her emotions will defiantly be tampered with; so he can assume she'll either be very emotional, or very angry. Shifu hopped for Po's sake that Tigress will be sensitive and not angry.

Shifu also reckoned that the hole village will be in a uproar when word of Tigress' pregnancy gets out. Geez… this was probley going to be the hardest part; was protecting Tigress from a crowd of raging fans!

Shifu shivered; this feeling of putting up with the town was almost as bad as the feeling of the day when Po was picked as the dragon warrior.

But however; Shifu could only picture the face of the little one… for he'd never witnessed a Panda/Tiger hybrid before. This could be a opportunity for one of Earth's many wonders; just imaging the appearance of his grandchild really excited the older kung fu master.

To grandfather a child of his daughter; maybe this could be a second chance for him to do better. Oogway would've been proud…

But there was another fact that Shifu was almost certain of was that their child was going to be a kung fu prodigy. Well; he or she would be a master while under his or Tigress' training. Even though Po was a good warrior; he just couldn't picture Po pushing his child to the limits.

Shifu smiled mentally to himself; this was going to be great…

But little did Shifu know; that nightmare he had witnessed was going to become more reality then he suspects.

_**~~4:59 P.M, Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop~~**_

Mr. Ping's wings were a blur as he chopped up the lettuce at such a fast pace. His sharp blade cutting through the rough pieces of green vegetables like it was butter. The older male goose danced around his kitchen; throwing in other chopped pieces of food into a big black pot of cooking oil that previously sat in the center of the kitchen.

After waiting a few minutes for the boiling pot to strew; Mr. Ping grabbed a metal spoon- then dipping It into the molten liquid. Then stirring a little longer, the goose removed the noodles from the boiling pot. Then wiping out some glass bowels, Mr. Ping poured each round of noodle soup into multiple bowels separately. Then lifting each bowel up; he placed each one in a organized pattern on a wooden tray.

Then dinging a bell, the goose shouted, "Order twenty seven is ready for pick up!". He hollered out to the crowd of hungry villagers that lined up at his front window.

Then a married couple that consisted of a male duck and a female pig pushed their way through the crowd. The female pig carried a small brown leather bag of gold coins.

The male duck approached the take-out window, then grabbing a couple of gold coins, he tossed them to Mr. Ping as took his wife's orders of noodle soup.

Mr. Ping gratefully took the coins from his customers, "You two have a nice day now! Hope you enjoy!".

The couple bowed in respected to the Dragon Warrior's father as they made their leave.

Then with a broad smile; Mr. Ping turned his attention to the rest of the crowd, he nodded to the hungry villagers and went back to his kitchen. Ready to serve up another delicious take-out of noodle soup.

Then the minutes turned to hours as the sun slowly began to set; soon the ocean of villagers soon dwindled down to a small puddle. Soon the remaining villagers left.

Mr. Ping wrung the bell and served the last order of Noodle soup one last time; then swishing his wings out- he put up the 'closed' sign.

Sweating from a hard day's work; Mr. Ping turned around and waddled back to his home/restaurant. He made his way through the clutters of the pots and pans, each one clanging together every time Mr. Ping touched one of them.

Just as Mr. Ping made his way upstairs; there he saw the black and white muscular figure of his son. "Po!", Mr. Ping greeted with joy as he flung his wings around his son's stomach.

Po smiled and returned the greeting by hugging his father back, "Hey dad; how was work today?". Po asked as he released his father from his embrace.

Mr. Ping dusted himself off and straightened his neck out, "It was great! I sold a lot and made double the price in what I normally make!".

Just as Po began to congratulate his dad; he was silenced by Mr. Ping's finger feather being held in front of his snout. "Sorry to cut ya off son; but I've been meaning to ask you something".

Po tilted his head a little; to show he was listening.

Then smiling, Mr. Ping cleared his throat. "So… how's your lady friend?".

Po stared at his dad in confusion, "Who?".

Mr. Ping rolled his eyes, "You know, my daughter in law! The tiger you've claimed as your mate! How is she?".

Po smiled, "Oh you mean Tigress? Oh yea she's doing great!". Po answered, leaving out the part where she lost her lunch after a short sparring match they had just a few weeks or so ago.

Just then strange words flew from the goose's mouth. "So when are you two going to give me grand children!".

Po jolted up in shock; his white fur blushing a brilliant red haze at the sudden question. "W-what do you mean?",

Mr. Ping honked in dissatisfaction at his adopted son's answer. "Come on Po; you know what I mean… You and her pull off the _bow chicka wow wow_; and give me some grand kids!".

Po was now really dazed at the question, "W-whoa whoa dad… I don't think we're ready for that… I mean sure we've been together for two years now… but kids is still to soon don't you think?". This conversation was beginning to turn extremely awkward. More particularly on how his dad describes the hole courting thing.

Mr. Ping ruffled his feathers in disagreement, "No its not to early! For heaven sakes Po… imagine how proud your lady friend would be! Or even different- we wont have to wait another hundred years for the next dragon warrior!".

Po looked at his dad in surprise, "What? What do you mean by that?".

Mr. Ping sighed, "Po… think about it, you're the dragon warrior, and everyone has a Legacy they carry down to the next generation. Since both you and Tigress are kung fu masters- why its almost a hundred percent change your child will be a kung fu prodigy!".

Po was in shock, he was getting confused by all this. "Dad… I don't think that's a good reas-".

Mr. Ping flapped his wings and silenced his son, "Po! Why don't you want kids? When you were a baby you'd always talking about having a little one that'd grow up to be just like you!". Mr. Ping dropped his wings is slight sorrow, "What happened to that feeling?".

Po's heart plummeted into a dark cavern within his own chest as he heard this statement. "Dad… its not that I don't want kids… I would love to have one- but…".

"But what Po?", Mr. Ping further pushed the topic.

Po sighed, "I'm just afraid I wouldn't be a good father! Alright?". Po sighed and sat on his old bed, the furniture bending sideways in the process, "I'm just afraid I'll ruin the kids life…".

Mr. Ping tilted his head to the side, then sighing in understanding, he waddled up and sat by his son. "Oh Po… I understand that feeling. I to felt that way when I first found you in that basket of radishes…", then lifting his head, he smiled. "But Po; when I faced my fears of parenthood, my life… was so much sweeter…".

Po looked down at his father, then a small grin crept onto his face." You know dad; you're right… I'm gonna talk to tigress about having a family tonight!".

Mr. Ping smiled with joy, "That's a good boy! Good luck!".

And with that- Po rushed off to the jade palace, a sneaky plan developing in his kung fu brain. For Po knew Tigress was a firm warrior who would miss out on training. Normally sweet-talking wouldn't work; but with all the things he learned while watching Tigress over the years; he has quit a cunning plan.

Po snickered as he began his inedible climb of the palace's stairs, for once he reached the top- his plan would be put into action.

His plan to… seduce.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry for the few weeks I havent updated! I got sidetracked =/ _

_Anyways- I was planning on adding more to this chapter, but I was taking to long and decided to just stop it right here to give you guys something to read ;)_

_Alright- well next chapter obviously is when Po finds out about the baby- and don't ask me about his plan to carry out this conversation with Tigress XD' I wont tell!_

_But I will tell- is that it'll be quit funny._

_Thanks for reading- a review would be very appreciated, and stay tuned for chapter 6!_


	6. Ackward Candle Lighting

_A/N: Hey people! I wasn't plan on writing till after spring break somewhat. But your reviews buttered me up; plus I thought it was unfair to keep you all waiting._

_For this chapter I am planning to be a special one. _

_So, enjoy! Remember, reviews help dedicate me! ;)_

* * *

><p>Po scurried into the catacombs of his room; a very clever plan hatching in the very back of his noggin. The talk Mr. Ping had really struck Po's brain, and made him come up with a plan. He knew deep down he had always wanted a kid; but the fear of Tigress denying a kid was to much for him to endure. So he stayed silent throughout the hole ordeal.<p>

But that fear was short lived after Mr. Ping's 'strange' words of… wisdom.

Po knew this plan could work, it had to work, or else… he'd really humiliate himself. Sure he became Tigress' mate, but he also had learned a lot by watching her actions for the past years. He noticed that when Tigress was cranky, she would at times be a little rough with and try to be cool. Also when she was happy, she'd be caring with him.

But there was one act she did that Po had learned the most from, and at first he didn't understand it, but it did have strong effect on him.

When Tigress was feeling, what Monkey would call it, _'frisky' _she would be extremely passionate towards him. She'd do various movement, such as swaying her tail from side to side, rotating her body, or winking at him. But what he loved the most was her large front canines that would gleam in the sun when she would give him a seductive look.

Seductive… that was the word that was gonna help Po win Tigress over in having a kid with him. But the flaw to this was; Crane had told Po that a 'seductive' act was more of a thing for females to do to sway males over. Even though Tigress never needed to use her looks to sway a male… all she need is her fist.

But still- it was more strange for a male to do it. But that was the farthest thing from Po's mind, this was the only quickest way he could do it.

As Po rushed to his room; he was previously carrying a couple large boxes. Each box was titled, _'Preparations 101; Night to Love'. _

_**~~Tigress' Room~~**_

Tigress sat crossed legged on her bed, her eyelids covered her eyes as she breathed calmly through her nostrils. She sat with her knuckles wresting on her knees and her palms facing the ceiling. She sat in a meditating position ever since she had returned from the doctor's office.

She recalled the doctor telling her to take one in the morning, and one at night. She had already taken one this morning when she returned, and now was preparing to take another one as the sun progressed downward further.

Sighing to herself, she sat one paw over her stomach, trying to calm her nerves. She feared for her child's healthy, but she knew it wasn't Po's fault for kicking her there… heck if Po knew she was pregnant, he wouldn't even let her out of bed.

Tigress bent over a little, and with her free paw, gripped a small wooden cup. She lifted the cup to her mouth, then slowly sipped the jasmine tea.

Tigress sighed to herself, she knew these months were going to be long. But in the end, she knows it'll be worth it all. Now all she had to do was tell Po…

Wait- tell Po?

Tigress' eyes widen in shock, how was she going to break the news to Po that she was a month pregnant with his child?

Tigress sighed and raised her paw to rub her temples. This was going to be a tough one… she always somewhat knew Po wanted a kid. But the thing was… would Po be a good fatherly figure?

She loves him very much- and she thinks Po would be a great father. But there are just certain things Po can do by accident, and he tends to barley get away without more then just a few minor wounds. But of course Po can survive that, he's a full grown muscular adult. This is a baby… and if Po were to suddenly slip up while watching the cub- the baby could be hurt… or even worse.

Tigress shook her head from those horrible thoughts, she knew Po would take great care of their son/daughter… but she still couldn't help but worry…

Just as Tigress began to push away from her troubling thoughts, a sudden scent caught her nostrils by surprise. Being a predator, she had super sensitive smelling and hearing, and at this moment, a strange scent caught her off guard.

Tigress sat still for a moment, continuing to sniff the air that surrounded her. The scent was very sweet… it sent her nose in a fit of joy the more she smelt the smell. It was a very addicting smell. But it also had a type of vaccine type smell. She began to come up with an idea on what is possibly was… but she didn't want to make a decision yet till she fully saw it.

Tigress got up and followed the scent to the outsides of her and the other Five's rooms. She walked around a little, trying to follow the good smell. Though at first the smell was faint, but it was beginning to get stronger as she walked further around from their rooms.

Soon, after a few minutes of walking, Tigress suddenly spotted a small flicker of blue light within a dark window. The small flicker of light was shining from the higher catacombs of the jade palace.

The blue light appeared to be small flickers flames from candles.

Curiosity struck Tigress as she began to walk towards the room located high ontop of the hill top, just a little higher on the mountain side then the jade palace.

After a few moments of walking, Tigress entered the small corridor. She explored the familiar surroundings for a moment till further continuing her quest. She kept on walking, searching for the light blue flickering candle lights. She kept progression down the creaky hallways till her pupils spotted the lights. Her eyes became slits as she watched the flames dance from between the cracks of a slightly opened door.

The flickering blue lights seemed to be brighter on the other side of the door.

Curious, Tigress slowly tip-toed her way to the door. Once she reached it, she smelt that familiar smell again. It was there she realized it was Gongman Scented Candles. Those were Tigress favorite type of candles, they smelt real natural and good. Plus the fire they gave off was a blue glow, it always made you feel good inside. It looked like a fiery version of the moon…

Not being able to wait any longer, Tigress finally grabbed the door handle. Then gripping it tightly, she opened the partially closed door.

There a dim wave of warm blue lights danced around her as she stepped into the door way. There she observed the surroundings, she noticed that the room was still dark, the candles being the only source of light. There were many blue flames, she approximated probley thirty to forty in numbers.

The room had a few furniture's sitting around the dorm, a couch in the corner, and a king sized bed in the middle. Suddenly a large question mark hovered over her head as Tigress began to wonder who had lit all these candles?

But then, the suspect to this question was laying on the bed in the center of the room.

There Tigress' eyes widen in shock as suddenly saw the culprit, there laying among the dancing blue flames… was Po.

Po laid above on top of the covers as he rested on his back, though he heard his mate's entrance, he kept his eyes glued straight forward. As if trying to woo her by pretending she didn't exist. But as Po slowly turned his beautiful green emerald eyes to face her own blood red eyes, she noticed that Po was wearing nothing but a fundoshi _(like a tight speed-o)._

Tigress… was not only in great shock, but sheer confusion. Why was Po sitting on a bed with nothing but a type of white loincloth on?

Suddenly Po stretched out his waist and exposed his muscular mid section. He began to flex his chest muscles as he coaxed Tigress over with his finger, "Well hello… you look mighty strong this evening killer…". Po's voice dripped with seduction.

Despite his calm demeanor, Po's heart was thumping out of his chest, but his self-esteem was probley the one in more need of dire repair. This was just stuff he never did… but if he was going to get this subject across, he needed to be firm and stay strong. Even though this was as embarrassing as heck for him…

Po fought the urge to blush red, but he still couldn't hide the red haze that was appearing on his cheek, much to his dismay.

Tigress stood there, staring at her mate with wide eyes. She wasn't quit sure on how to react to this sudden action from Po. But after staring for a few minutes, she suddenly began to feel a little anxious as he continued to watch the blue lights of the flames dance off of Po's white fur.

Po snickered, obviously amused by Tigress' reaction. He always thought it was funny when it Tigress whom struggled with words and not himself. But besides that, he saw Tigress turning a light shade of red, there it was time to turn up the heat.

Before Tigress could react, Po rolled onto his side and revealed a large red rose clamped between his jaws. He laid there for a second, wresting his arm on his hip, trying to pose for his mate. He twirled the rose with his tongue a few times, he winced in pain when his tongue kept on getting sticked by the thorns.

Po knew using a thorned rose was not the best idea he ever had… but at least it was a beautiful one.

Po reached his paw out and took Tigress by the Paw, there he gently drug her over to the foot of the bed. He sat her down and stretched his arms behind his head, he began to flex his biceps in a musical like pattern as he flexed them. Almost appearing the his muscles were dancing.

But before Po could further present his impressive display of muscle, a sudden statement stopped him dead in his tracks.

There, Tigress blurted out of nervous, "Po… I-I'm pregnant".

Po stood there for a moment, then his eyes widened in sheer shock.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well here is chapter 6. _

_And who said a male couldn't seduce? Lol!_

_Sorry to end it with a short phrase of Po's priceless expression. Don't worry; next chapter will explain his reaction better._

_Review please, helps dedicate me ;)_

_Stay tuned for chapter 7._


	7. Morning's Death Warning

_A/N: Hey people, so sorry for the long wait! ( just had a very hard time re-adjusting is all. _

_So anyways, lets get down to business. Apparently last chapter put quit some vivid images in your head of Po in his underwear~ soo… what do you all say we erase those scary images with a new chapter eh?_

_Well enjoy- hheerree is chapter 7. And this is where the darkness finally starts to become known. _

* * *

><p>Morning came as dawn's early light shined throughout the valley of peace. The long golden streams of glimmering sun filled up the corns fields and rivers that surrounded the village's farms. The cold morning wind brushed over the villager's clothing as they began to rise from their beds. Pigs, sheep's, goats, Ducks, and all different species made their ways out of their respectful homes and began the day with a nice breakfast of steaming hot plate of roman noodles. Of course made specially by the one and only Mr. Ping.<p>

Many happy faces glowed brightly as they chowed down on their delicious breakfast. Everyone as happy as can be; this being a very common thing to see in the Valley of Peace.

But however, things were not as easy going up in the jade palace as it was for the rest of the village. But then again, just finding out you're going to be a 'soon to become parent' never gives you an easy feeling.

Po and Tigress sat besides each other at the diner room table, they were the only ones awake at the moment- but knew it wouldn't be long before the others would rise from their slumber as well. As they sat, there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two. It was not a 'tensional' silence, though for a situation such as this you would expect there to be some cold tension.

But rather the silence held more confusion, for Tigress just blurting the words while Po was utterly humiliating himself was just to much for the two kung fu masters to take in just one night.

Po couldn't stop himself from glancing at Tigress' stomach multiple times. He still couldn't tell that she was pregnant, but however, he did know was that soon her stomach was going to grow almost as big as his stomach probably. The idea of Tigress become venerable for nine months straight made Po shutter with fear… for what if he wasn't able to provide enough for her? This fact scared him greatly…

A similar thought was going through Tigress' mind, but it was not fear for her own safety- but for Po and her child. Tigress was aware she would become venerable for perhaps about seven months. But the idea of not being to assist or protect Po was to stressful for her to bare. But also, the fear of loosing their child was just as equally; if not more dreadful..

Tigress wrested her muscular arms on the table as he clamped her claws around a cup and began to drink some water. As she drank, she was giving off a good allusion that she was perfectly calm about this matter, but deep inside- she was just as scared as Po was; perhaps even more since she was the one carrying a helpless infant.

Suddenly, Po broke the silence with a sad statement, "I'm sorry Tigress… this is all my fault..".

Tigress looked at Po in surprise, "Po, this is not your fault… this is not a mistake- it's a blessing." She paused in silence, then added "Besides… it takes two to tango.".

Po sort of gave a giddy look over his face, obviously a little humored by her reassuring answer. "You're right… having a child is never a mistake- its only a miracle." Then a disturbing thought crossed Po's mind, and his relieved smile soon turned into one of dreadful fear.

Tigress raised her eyebrow in question at her mate's troubling look.

Po stared at his hands as he shakily tried to eat his noodle soup, "H-how are we going to tell the others…?".

Tigress looked up in slight surprise, she hadn't thought about that. She was so consumed about breaking the news to Po- that she utterly had forgotten about the others, and then Master Shifu. Suddenly Tigress' eyes darted upwards in grimacing frustration as realization dawned on her… "Master Shifu.".

Po turned pale at her sudden words; for their fear of facing the Five with this news was no where near as dreadful as telling their master they were expecting a baby. Master Shifu had always been utterly strict with their training, and many of his more seriously taken rules go more commonly against having relationships in the Jade Palace.

Well Tigress and Po didn't want to risk their relationship, so they had been secretly seeing each other. They were very careful with how they played it out and were sure that their master didn't find out about them. Tigress had no question that Shifu would react with grave anger; but however… what he might do- was unknown to Tigress.

Po was about to faint from fear, "Oh my god I forgot about Master Shifu! W-what are we going to do!".

Tigress ignored Po's frantic question, as she remained calm by bringing her claws up to massage her temples that were causing her a pounding head-ach. "Po please… I know our main worry needs to be focused on our master- but for now, we need to JUST relax and figure out more important matters- such as how we're going to raise our child".

Po nodded, though obviously still scared out of his mind. "Y-your right… we all just need to calm down…".

As Tigress rolled her eyes, she continued to sip her drink- not really affected by the matter, but still she worried for her child's sake on how this might effect him/her. But she would worry about that when they got other issues figured out and she was for sure.

As they continued their conversation, both future parents agreed that they would try and keep this a secret till they could figure a way out of this without tempers flaring.

Or atleast until Tigress' stomach became very noticeable.

But as they dealt with their own problems, a hold different darkness was stirring hundreds of miles away from the Valley of Peace.

Something… unknown.

_**~The Outskirts of Gongmen City~**_

The skies pierced red over the landscape that exited the base of the large city of Gongmen. Black polluted clouds drifted from the cities' power plants as they crowded the forest's clean air on the outside.

But just beneath the tainted clouds, a large crack glowing a bright crimson color suddenly burst through the earth's crust. Fire spewed from the welts of the Earth's surface as the crack grew in size. The burning infernos glew a bright red as they danced against the trees. Lights of all colors flew out of the dark pits that seemed to be surfacing from the depths of the earth.

But just beneath the burning infernos, large objects seemed to be moving right bellow the fiery pits. Objects that looked like bodies…

Then six pairs of giant hands covered in dripping lava lashed out of the fiery pits of hell. There three giant winged creatures suddenly pulled their bodies out of the screaming red pits of despair.

The three giant creatures were glowing a bright red that was identical to the flame's color that they crawled out of. Their eyes were glowing a bright green as mega sized fangs stuck far from their mouths, green toxic looking slime dripped from their giant fangs.

All three of the demon like creatures had wings. All three were covered in huge bulging muscles that were lined with thick veins. Giant talons flexed out of their fingers tips as they grasped the ground they clung to.

Two creatures, that seemed to be male, were slightly smaller and not as muscular as the third one. The third demon, which was the only who had giant horns; also the biggest one, spoke in a deep female voice that seemed to be filled with venom and death. _**"Brothers… we have finally made it to the surface world…"**_, the massive 'female' spoke with cold death in her voice.

The smaller hornless ones, that seemed to be her 'brothers' bickered in joy and smiled a devilish grin. _**"Yes sister… soon we shall begin our plans to turn this world into a burning ball of inferno…". **_

But a suddenly death glare from their sister silenced the laughing males, they looked up in question as their sister silenced them. _**"You fools… we cannot take this land as our own- for it is being guarded by someone who I known as the… 'dragon warrior'".**_

The males looked at each other in surprise, _**"The dragon warrior? You mean the one who I destined to slay our master?".**_

Their massive sister nodded in anger, _**"Yes… we must defeat him before he has a chance to kill our master. For if he succeeds and our master is killed… then we are as good as dead". **_

But then… the demon looked up to the sky as she chuckled darkly, _**"I have sensed that the one who is Dragon Warrior is expecting a child soon…".**_

The brothers looked at each other, _**"What are you suggesting sister?".**_

The giant horned demon laughed as her giant chest muscles flexed as her veins briefly exposed. _**"It is obvious that this 'dragon warrior,' is to powerful for us to confront… but however, if can get ahold of his child. Then his legacy may carry out the job for us… and in the end- we will succeed in burning this land and scarring in the name of our master's revenge against the world…".**_

Then the three demons disappeared behind the flames, only their shadows could be seen as they took flight towards the city of Gongmen.

_For the early warning of death…was right upon the world.._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well hope ya liked it, looks like we're getting a little insight of the evil side of this story. Trust me… Po is going to have one heck of a fight._

_But however, this story is geared more around Tigress then it is Po. I mean I know its about their love and what not._

_But let me just say, there is nothing more powerful then a mother's love for her child._

_Stay tuned for chapter 8! ;) _

_Again sorry for the wait. And please pardon any grammar mistakes in this story- I was rushed again._


	8. Plans for a Trip

_A/N: Hey people, chapter 8 is here =3, terribly sorry for the long wait. Just some things come up and you find yourself froze at the bottom of the earth…_

_Oh shoot I hope I didn't give away spoilers! Oo did I? hm… we'll just have to see._

_Anyways where were we, the last chapter was special because we finally met the antagonist of the story. Of course, three giant brutal demons whom want to awaken something even more dreadful. _

_Plus to top it all off, Po and Tigress are pregnant and expecting! So this is going to be one tough challenge._

_But I'm afraid to say- those obstacles will not quit begin yet- so right now; we're going to focus on how Po and Tigress are going to keep this a secret. _

_So without further waiting- here is chapter 8, enjoy ;) _

* * *

><p>Sweat poured from Tigress' forehead as she proceeded to live the even heavier dumbbells. Two hundred and ninety pounds, and still she was barely pulling a muscle. It didn't slow down her deep determination to top her highest number, once again trying to push herself past her limits. She laid on her back as she did the crunches with the heavy weights, but also trying to not hurt junior that was currently resting in her stomach.<p>

After twenty or so minutes of pushing and pumping, she set the weights down and sat up; only a little tired, but extremely sweaty. She grabbed a green washcloth that was sitting nearby, and clasped the damp cloth tightly against her forehead. The cool rag instantly cooled the hot surface of her fur, feeling a nice tingle travel through her head made her smile. She sighed and kept the cloth pressed against her fur for a moment longer till she rubbed her neck.

Then startled, she felt a slight kick in her stomach. Tigress looked down and put a gentle yet firm hand on her stomach; only two weeks has passed since finding out this surprise, and everything was going good. Well… semi good, she was still struggling with the idea on how to present this news to the others, for time… was not on their side.

But the worst of her problems, was her crazy, worry wart of a mate. Every day he is literally breathing down her neck, refusing to let her out of his sight. At first Tigress appreciated the extra help he was showing and thought his attitude toward this was sweet. But eventually it got a bit out of hand, such as the time when Po followed her into the Woman's side of the bath house, she didn't even see Po till Viper screamed.

Tigress sighed in frustration at that memory, but at the same time chuckled. She wasn't trying to be mean; atleast he was trying. Its not easy being a first time father- and she understands this. Tigress has had experience with children before, so of course this wasn't as frightening for her as it was for him.

Sure Master Shifu wasn't as pleasant around kids, but he still gave great advice on how to handle such a situation. So Tigress was sort of lucky, but for Po… all he had as an example was Mr. Ping.

Tigress shivered in displeasure at the thought of Mr. Ping _actually _giving Po advice about how to handle a baby. Eesh… she doesn't even want to know how Po found out about where babies come from. She chuckled, guessing Mr. Ping probably told him babies come from storks.

As Tigress sat her weights down; she began to notice that her stomach was beginning to pooch out. Not to much- but enough to where her and Po could tell.

She sighed, they had to come up with an answer fast for this situation or else something bad might happen. The future was, as always, a complete mystery to Tigress. But one thing she was sure of… was that time was not on her and Po's side.

As Tigress felt her arms through her thinking process, she had actually began to like the results. It was as if, the frustration of keeping this pregnancy a secret had caused Tigress to work double time. She was very impressed with her results as her muscles were clearly beginning to bulge out and with great definition lines. The veins popping out were not that much of a bother to her, she didn't find veins that gross to look at. Actually, Po thought it was extremely hot for a female to have a muscular status and a great stamina stance.

Tigress chuckled, apparently opposites do attract a lot. Po being big, soft, and round- to where Tigress was rough, hard as steel, and muscular. She found that odd yet mildly amusing.

Just before Tigress could completely finish her work out, she heard the all to familiar foot steps of a slightly pudgy warrior running his way into the room.

"Tigress!", Po yelled to get her attention.

Tigress was quick to react as she reached her large paw out and covered Po's mouth, "Po!", she hissed quietly. "What did we say about running into a room screaming your head off?".

Po muffled under Tigress' paw as she removed her paw to hear him more clearly. "Sorry, but I just got a couple things to tell you".

Tigress stopped her weights and put them down, drawing all her attention towards her mate. "What kind of stuff?", she asked curiously while slightly leaning forward.

Po took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, "Okay, good news is that Shifu and the others still don't expect anything about our… _little secret_". He whispered by placing both of his paws on both sides of his mouth.

Tigress nodded a little, to show she was listening. Motioning with her paw for Po to continue what he was saying.

Po then gasped for another breath, taking his time, then breathing in- he said, "Also, Master Shifu says that were all going on a mission in about two days, to some place called _'Half Peek'_".

Tigress immediately sat up in surprise, "What? Half Peek? But… that's just a few miles past Gongmen City. Why would we be going there? That peek is incredibly dangerous, not to mention unstable".

Po couldn't contain his nervous state, "I-I know… I just don't understand, not even the greatest of Kung Fu Masters could climb this peek and live!". Po then began to get even more jittery, "Speaking of which; its not safe for you to go! But if Master Shifu finds out why, it wont even be safe for us here in our own palace!".

Tigress reached her paw out and once again shushed Po before the hole village bellow hear their secret. "Po please!" Tigress hissed in unbridle joy. "Listen Po… Master Shifu is not going to find out- we're going to go on this mission without showing any signs of fear. But most importantly, we have to do this together… for the baby".

Po reached out and gently put his paw on Tigress' stomach, then looking into her eyes, he spoke sweetly, "For the baby..".

Without anymore words to be shed, both lovers embraced in a loving kiss that seemed to last for ages. The kiss was deep and strong, and filled both with excitement. After years of being together… it still felt like their first kiss…

_~(Outside)~_

Shifu sat upon his staff on the edge of a hill-top, the wind basking through his white fur as he sat in a mediating position. Many things passing through the old kung fu master's mind as he sat there basking in the sunset's gleam. One of the many things was his nightmare more recently, the odd big cat that saved him from a freezing river, but then attacked him.

This concerned him… For if this was a new enemy that they would soon face, then hope was slim. This cat's furiousty and strength seemed to be far greater then even Tai Lung's, even this cat's size and muscular build was beyond belief. But those green eyes… it looked so familiar.

Shifu shivered in memory at the emerald green eyes this large saber tooth looking cat held. So many emotions flowing through this big cat's eyes at once. Its flat powerful chest heaved in deep breaths as it seemed to struggle with inner turmoil. But those scars… those scars spoke doom to Shifu when he laid eyes on those.

But then a new thought replaced the dark green eyes that seemed to hunt him, as Shifu suddenly remembered the trip he and his students were going to take.

Shifu jumped off the edge of the rock he was sitting on, and landed gracefully on the roof top of the Jade Palace. He put his hands behind his back as he slowly slid down from the roof and into the steps of the palace. As he slowly strode down the walk way, he was silently complimenting some plans for this trip.

His reasons were his own, as he kept those thoughts silent. But one reason that was open for everyone to see, was that he noticed Po and Tigress were acting very differently around each other. But not the kind of difference you'd expect. No… it was something more uncommon.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but the old master knew something was up. These actions actually been going on for a few years now. In the beginning it started out as nothing but a normal friendship, but ever since Po started to do more private training lessons, it seemed as Tigress would disappear.

This bothered him, it was unlike Tigress to go off and train without noting her master first. She used to always do this, but ever since Po started taking off more. So did she, as if… they were-

Shifu pushed those disgusting thoughts away. He sneered at the idea, plus he knew better then to believe such dastardly thoughts.

Po and Tigress were his best students whom did everything right the first time. They know better then anyone that the one thing that was not allowed in the Jade Palace, was love.

But at few moments where Shifu had a moment of weakness, he'd go to question his students about there whereabouts and why they've been disappearing. But the answer was always the same, _"We are just training". _

Shifu rolled his eyes, he knew this was lie, but he never did press the subject further. But he had been planning for quit sometime now to figure out what was going on, and to why they were acting so secretive.

That's where this little trip Shifu decided to make was going to help him figure this out. Technically this trip was already suggested by Masters Ox and Croc, the new leaders of Gongmen City. But a brilliant idea hatched in his mind to use this trip as a way to not only complete a task, but to also figure out these odd behaviors his students were having.

Shifu chuckled as he entered his room, this way he was going to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry this took so long! Next chapter will hopefully not take as long. Sorry ^^'_

_Review please, it helps with my dedication! And have a good night ;) _

_Stay tuned for more._


	9. Po and Crane's Splendid Talk

_A/N: Hey people, SO SO sorry I haven't updated in like… a year? Well I have been extremely busy with my own book that just might get published. It's a very serious story that might lead up to a four or even five book series!_

_I just ran out of ideas, and looking back on it now. I decided to update this story for all of you. Hopefully many of you haven't been lost waiting XD' So again sorry!_

_Enjoy chapter 9._

* * *

><p>Crane, monkey, mantis, viper, and Shifu all waited outside. Shifu stood in inpatients as he paced in front of his group of students. His cobalt eyes scanned the group, spotting his two top students missing, "What is taking them so long? He demanded spitefully as he crossed his tiny arms.<p>

Monkey was picking fleas off the tip of his tail as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well Po and Tigress have been really busy lately, have no idea with what. But I say its understandable, please be patient master."

Shifu ignored the golden primate's request as he turned to look back towards the doors. There walking down the steps was Tigress, with Po following in close pursuit. Shifu narrowed his eyes as he observed them, searching for any looks that could hint guilt. Or give away a certain secret he predicted they could be hiding.

Tigress stood straight with her blood eyes as stern as can be. Po was slouched with eyes down, following Tigress submissively. He eyed her powerful arms that equaled his own in size and strength. Shifu twitched his nose as he saw nothing worth investigating, these were there every day looks. Nothing suspicious, so Shifu removed his stern gaze and put his back to them as Tigress and Po marched right up behind him.

"Usually I expect Po to be late, but this is not like you Tigress," he narrowed his eyes. "Something you'd like to tell me?"

Tigress crossed her arms behind her back as she stood straight, "No sir. Besides having a small cough, I had to take some medicine for a slight cold."

Po nodded fast as he raised his arm in agreement, "Yea yea! Can't risk getting sick on such an important trip! Wherever you plan on taking us that is…"

Shifu stared at the two, then he turned away. Tigress reached back and pinched Po, "Real it back a little.." she lightly scolded as she returned to her firm stance.

Po tried to contain his tear at how hard she pinched. He rubbed his arm as he nodded, he looked back Tigress and sighed. "Sorry… I am just trying to help sale it."

Tigress tried her best not to face palm, "Po we are not trying to sale milk at a market. This master Shifu, the one who invented the lie detector test with just his eyes."

Po shuddered at the thought as he tried to copy his wife's straight stance. He wobbled a little on his back feet as he scoffed, "So how am I supposed to lie?" he whispered back. "You know I am not good at lying to people."

Tigress shook her head, "For certain someone's sake, you best start now." She exposed her front fangs in frustration as she looked forward again, "Look just… do not say a word. I will do all the talking, just stand there and look pretty…"

Po blinked, "Well me standing here looking pretty was what landed us in this situation."

Po ducked when Tigress raised her claws in warning, "Po please… I am not feeling all that well. You panicking is going to make me nervous. Between us two I am the only one who _can _remain calm. So please love, just try to relax." She lowered her paw, taking in a deep breath to cool her temper down. Last thing she needed to do was smack Po so hard he flew even further then Tai Lung did.

Po stuck his tongue at Tigress as she walked ahead. Crane looked at Po with a raised eyebrow, "You know you have a suicide wish if you tried that again."

Po sighed as he looked back, letting Monkey and the rest of them follow Tigress. "I don't know Crane, I am just… a little flustered right now." He kept his voice low and towed Crane to the back of the pack, ensuring no one heard them.

Crane arched his eyebrow as he looked ahead, then looked back. "Are you and Tigress having relationship problems?" he stopped to think of the caused, "Because you know Tigress likes it wild in the bedroom. I am sure being a 'gentlemen' will not really work with her."

Po waved his hand, "No no that is not i-" he froze and gawked at Crane. "How do you know what she likes in the bedroom?"

Crane froze as he looked up in alarm, "Uh uh no reason. Its just a lucky guess," he squawked. "My point is Po, Tigress is a… very tough person to understand sometimes. A female like that is going to break your bones if you do not watch your step."

Po thumped Crane across his beak, shutting the bird up. "Crane that is not what the problem is even about. By the divines, how the hell did you Viper to fall for you? You are not exactly Dr. Love."

Crane rubbed his slightly dented beak and shrugged his wings, "Well Viper is a female of refinement. She is easy going and easy to understand. You are running with the big boys if you try your hand at a beast like Tigress."

Po stared, then snarled and waved his hand, "Just shut up. I do not even know why I am talking to you about my problems."

Crane stared, shocked at Po's anger. "Wow take it easy I am only trying to help," he titled his head as he watched Po sighed. "I have never seen you like this, is it that big of a problem?" he looked to the side, "Because I have seen you all caught up when waking up. Tigress does like to use her claws."

Po stared again, "What? The scratches are on my thighs, how do you know about that!?"

Crane shrugged again, playing stupid, "Well with Tigress sneaking out of your room at 4:30 in the morning is not exactly difficult to guess. Plus she is always grabbing you down there, so another lucky guess."

Po stared, "Are you spying on me?"

Crane gawked, looking offended, "How can you even ask me such a question!?"

Po smacked his forehead, "You are spying on me and tigress! Through the hole I must've kicked in your room!"

Crane frowned as he looked off, "Well when me and Viper need entertainment when we run out of steam. We sort of-"

Po nearly crapped himself, "Oh god you got Viper in on this to!?"

Crane raised his wings, "Ok let's get back on topic. Sine all my guesses seem to be causing you nothing but distress. What exactly IS this so bad of a problem?"

Po froze, realizing he has not told anyone about this yet. He shut his mouth, looking around, his mind in a fit of panic. He knew if Tigress found out he told someone, then his head would be shoved so far up his ass he would never see the sun again.

"Look its sort of a private manner."

Crane drooped his eyes lazily, "So… what is the point of this talk?"

Po shook his head as he walked ahead faster, "Look I have no idea! I just feel better when I ramble."

As Crane shook his head and picked up his pace, Po turned back and glared. "Also, if Tigress catches you spying on us, she is going to pluck all your feathers out and roast you for a thanksgiving holiday."

Crane turned pale, "You wouldn't dare!"

Po smirked as he tapped his fingertips together, "Ohhh but I just might. Been awhile since I have seen my wife take a blood bath. Very beautiful when her claws are stained in crimson, and I am not talking about ketchup."

Crane's legs grew wobbly, "I am begging you. If you tell her, then I am history!"

Po jabbed a finger at him, "Aha! I knew it! You are spying on us!"

Crane weaved his feathers as he tried to lower his voice, "Fine fine. What will it take to keep you quiet?"

Po smirked as he crossed his arms, "Hm… I just might have to think on that one."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for short chapter! I just wanted to give you all something to laugh about. I will TRY to update again, but it will be awhile._

_Keep in mind none of my stories are dead. I am just sluggish at getting at the keyboard. Plus my book series requires my FULL attention span. If I am going to be a successful author, I sort of need to put all my strength into writing this plot. _

_If you are interested in the book, it involves Elves, a dying future, a possessed demon character, and crazy monsters. Plus chock-full of adventure! Basically the craziest shit you can come up with is in here. So check it out if you are interested!_

_Sorry for grammar errors, and stay tuned. Good night!_

_Also check me out on DeviantArt. I do arttrades and stuff, and if you have any questions, contact me on that site. My user name is "GShepherd17"_


End file.
